


We'll Whisper Truth 'till it's Real to Them

by Cas_203



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Awesome and cute Boyfriend stuff, Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I mean it's talked about, Just a short one-shot, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Modest! Management (mentioned), One Shot, Repression, Worried!Harry, anxious!harry, maybe not actually, only slightly, unspecified era, worried louis, worried!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_203/pseuds/Cas_203
Summary: It's unexpected, really, when Harry's anxiety flares up and has him questioning things that haven't even happened yet. It always is.Louis deals well anyways.Or: Things have been piling up in Harry's mind and Louis understands (of course he does), but he'll still say anything he can to drown out the voices trying to quench their love.





	We'll Whisper Truth 'till it's Real to Them

"D'you ever think about it?" His voice is a caress, barely there.

Louis waits before replying, letting his head drop onto the array of curls down on his chest, "Think about what, Haz?"

"... Not pretending anymore?" And his eyes are shut, as if asking the question was forbidden.

There's a pause. Then, "All the time. Do you?" His voice is genuinely curious.

"Yeah. All the time," Harry swallows here, visibly, "Sometimes I feel like we'd be lost."

There's another pause, reeking confusion, "What d'you mean?"

"I just- I feel like we won't know how to handle it, is all. Being forced to hide and then suddenly out in the open- it's a bit like throwing a bird out the window before letting it learn how to fly, isn't it?" He tilts his head up, letting their eyes meet.

Reaching down to clasp their hands together, Louis smiles lightly, " Of course we'd know how to handle it, Love. We'd have each other, wouldn't we?" There's a hidden question in there, somewhere. A hint of _aren't we enough?_ with an overwhelming amount of _are you okay?_

"No, like, I know that," Harry's whisper is sincere, "It's just. How are we gonna be okay with what people are going to be saying?"

"I don't know, yet." Honesty is something that Louis believes strongly in, and he won't go breaking down his morals now.

"So, what, we just... Let it come?" And before Louis can reply, Harry continues, "You know what, i'm sorry- you know as much as I do. It's unfair to ask all the answers from you."

That has the older boy shaking his head frantically, "No, no, Haz. I want to know how you feel. I know how, sometimes, it all goes around your head too much and you just need to talk about it," and he squeezes their hands, because he's still not sure if Harry is okay.

"You're perfect, y'know? Always know what to say- well, most of times," there's a quiet laugh from the boy that is everything but real, "You're right. And it's- it's been getting bad. I can't stop thinking- Lou, if they're so against what we wear or how we act then how would they accept who we are?"

So he's not okay. The thought does something to him, clenches his heart in an icy grip as he whispers back, "They don't have to accept it. Just 'cause some fans don't appreciate how you dress, do you dress differently? Hell, you even go against management's orders. And, Darling, I'm sure more than half our fans will be pleased when they find out about us,"

"It's- it's not that easy, Lou. We go out there and we act like we're worse than friends and it sometimes feels like I'll- like I'll keel over from the- from _something_ ," Harry pauses, breathing heavily, "And it's not fair that being love with you makes it feel like this will end in death. We should never have had to hide."

"Love... don't talk like that. We're fine, okay? What they see and what they know is completely different and- and you're right that it isn't fair. You're right that we shouldn't have had to hide, but it is what it is," His smile has disappeared, and Louis is the epitome of worried as he reassures the other, "But I love you, and you love me, and we have an eternity after they find out to prove them wrong."

"I thought you didn't believe in eternity?" He has a furrow in his eyebrow, and Harry's voice is raspy; he's trying to hold back tears.

"That was before I met you." As he kisses his boy and murmurs the words against his lips, Louis knows that his words sound cliche and fake, but he's got nothing to lose. So he says them, and Harry hears them , and it's okay for a moment. It's okay for _now_  and it's okay for  _then_. 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. This was something I conjured up really late at night, as I do with most of my fics, and I'm really eager to know what you guys think. 
> 
> Seriously, the good, the bad, and the ugly- Lemme have it.
> 
> As always, I do take prompts. You can just drop 'em down below.


End file.
